1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memo synchronization system, a mobile system, and a method for synchronizing memo data.
2. Discussion of the Background
A memo refers to a brief written record and electronic memo (hereinafter “memo”) that may include information created in a brief message to be sent to others or information to provide a reminder, and may be stored in a storage space of an electronic appliance, such as, for example, a personal computer, a smart phone, and the like.
However, conventional electronic memo applications have problems in providing more convenient memo management systems and applications. For example, a memo stored in each of the storage spaces may be checked through a corresponding medium only. Further, a memo stored in a smart phone may be only checked through the corresponding smart phone, and a memo stored in a web storage space may be only checked through accessing a user terminal to the corresponding web storage space. When a user accesses an available terminal connected to the Internet, the user can check a memo stored in a web storage space. However, when the user is using a mobile terminal, the user may have a difficulty in checking the memo. Further, when the user intends to store a memo written through a mobile terminal and stored in a web storage space, the user may need to re-write the memo through a user terminal connected to the Internet.
Accordingly, a system and method for providing and synchronizing a memo service is suggested herein.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.